David Herman
| birthplace = New York City, New York, U.S. | deathdate = | deathplace = | occupation = Actor, comedian, voice actor | yearsactive = 1989–present | salary = | networth = | website = | footnotes = }} David Herman (born February 20, 1967) is an American actor, comedian and voice actor best known as an original cast member of MADtv and for his role as Michael Bolton in Office Space. He is also known for his voice roles on television programs such as Futurama and King of the Hill. Biography David Herman was born in New York City and raised in Washington Heights. He graduated from the Fiorello H. LaGuardia High School of Music & Art and Performing Arts in 1987, then attended the acting program at SUNY Purchase. Herman appeared in the films Born on the Fourth of July, Lost Angels and Let It Be Me, but he is probably best known for his role as Michael Bolton in Mike Judge's Office Space. Earlier, Herman had joined the cast of John Leguizamo's House of Buggin' in 1994; however, that show was short-lived. When FOX decided to mount a sketch comedy show to replace House of Buggin', Herman was kept on as an original MADtv cast member. Career MADtv Herman was one of nine original cast members of MADtv when the series debuted in 1995. Unlike the other original repertory and featured players, he was one of the few cast members who came to the show with an established acting career. Herman's MADtv characters included Mike Lawson (Incredible Findings), Generation X anchorman Marsh (X News), and concerned father Joel Linder. Former cast-mate Artie Lange referred to Herman as "a brilliant, talented actor" and called him "one of my best friends in show business." Herman lampooned celebrities and famous figures such as Tom Hanks, Woody Allen, Joel Schumacher, Regis Philbin, Alex Trebek, Brent Spiner, Pauly Shore, Bill Clinton, Patrick Stewart, Larry King, John Ritter, Bob Dole, Larry Flynt, David Duchovny, Nicolas Cage, Robert Shapiro, Tim Allen, and Kenny Kingston. Herman was a repertory performer on the show for two and a half seasons. He left MADtv in the middle of the show's third season (1997–98) to pursue a movie career and other projects. Other television projects Herman's television credits include guest starring on the WB's Angel and FOX's action drama 24. Film projects Although he is primarily a television actor, Herman has appeared in several films including Dude, Where's My Car? and Fun with Dick and Jane. Herman had a prominent role in the 1999 comedy Office Space, where he played a gangsta rap-loving nerd unfortunately named Michael Bolton who must endure questions about his relationship to the famous singer. In 2006, he appeared in the Mike Judge film Idiocracy. Voice acting projects Herman is also known for his work as a voice actor in video games and cartoons, notably in Futurama (where he appeared in numerous episodes in various roles) and King of the Hill, where he provided incidental character voices. His other voice work includes American Dad!, Invader Zim, Father of the Pride and the Jak and Daxter video game series. He now stars as Ubuntu Goode (and other supporting voices) in Mike Judge's new animated series, "The Goode Family" in 2005 he did the voice of Paw Pooch on Krypto the Superdog. He also voiced a civilian in a mission called The Evacuation of Starcraft 2: Wings of Liberty Filmography Voice and video game appearances External links * * http://www.mrskin.com/Skinterviews/181/index.htm Category:American film actors Category:American voice actors Category:American television actors Category:American comedians Category:People from New York City Category:1967 births Category:Living people Category:Actors from New York Category:State University of New York at Purchase alumni de:David Herman fr:David Herman fi:David Herman